Deinosuchus
|-|Deinosuchus= 262x262px |diet = Carnivore |class = Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost = 750 DNA |healtht = Starting: Elder: |healthl = 250 1,500 |damaget = Starting: Elder: |damagel = 40 240 |defense = 30 |oxygen = 60 |moistness = None |growth = 1.5 |length = 54 FT |width = tba |height = tba}} The 'Deinosuchus '(Dine-oh-sook-uhs) (terrible crocodile), unlike most other "crocodilians", is a true crocodillian, being an animal that is a member of the family that includes the modern alligator. It was relatively large at 3.2 tons, based on modern GDIs. Contrary to popular belief, it's not likely that it could produce a bite force anywhere near to that of a large Tyrannosaurus. Information Deinosuchus is a semi-aquatic creature in Dinosaur Simulator, with a total of 60 oxygen. The Deinosuchus is considered one of the strongest crocodilians in the game, having 30 defense and a total of 240 damage at elder. It has a growth rate of 1.5, meaning that it takes a total of 30 in-game days or a total of 1 hour, 45 minutes to elder. Due to its hit-box, the Deinosuchus cannot easily climb hills. Deinosuchus was a large crocodyliform that lived from 82 million years ago up until the end-Cretaceous extinction event began. Its main competitors as a large predator may have included sharks, marine reptiles like Mosasaurs, theropods like the Tyrannosaurus and other Deinosuchus. Its main prey were sea turtles and dinosaurs. Gameplay and Strategy # Any hybrid can grab the Deinosuchus and effectively kill it. # Any sauropods with big hit-boxes, sauropods can be a threat to Deinosuchus. # Eotriceratops and Triceratops can be used to counter. DO NOT USE THEM IF YOU DON'T KNOW HOW TO. # Using the Alien Irritator and having another one with you can take down Deinosuchus # Other crocodilians, like the Machimosaurus, can also be used to counter. Trivia Model made by: servez_2build |-|Blackodile= 262x262px |diet=Carnivore |class=Terrestrial/Aquatic |cost=100,000 DNA |available = Black Friday 2017 Limited |healtht=Starting: Elder: |healthl=250 1500 |damaget=Starting: Elder: |damagel=40 240 |oxygen=60 |desc= created by Haxorua |height=20 FT |length=50 FT |weight=1,3600 LBS}} A large black and gray crocodilian which was priced at 100,000 DNA on Black Friday 2017 for 2 days. Design It is black with dark shades of grey and a light grey underbelly. Surprisingly it can climb perfectly even though its a crocodile creature. It has yellow/amber eyes and overall looks similar to the Kittygator, Haxorua's developer dinosaur, which makes sense as it is made by Haxorua. Information Blackodile has been confirmed by several developers to be a "bait-skin", in which players waste all their DNA on this early in the event so they can't buy anything else, forcing the players to resort to buying DNA with Robux. This way, the developers get more Robux. Do not try to attack Blackodile with any of the hybrids, as the Blackodile can out-range both of the hybrids. Trivia *It is one of the first bait-skins in which the other bait-skin (not really, it is a seperate creature) is the infamous Megalodon. *Model is based on Lucas the Kittygator (Liz's/Haxorua's developer dinosaur) *Blackodile is currently the most expensive skin in the game (100000 DNA), surpassing both the Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus and Galactic Terror (40000 DNA). *It is arguably the best climber in the game due to it's smooth model. *It is one of the 3 "Mini-Devasaurs" that were released during Black Friday 2017, the others being Skelewyvern Quetzalcoatlus and Yutashu (mini Rekkusu). Category:Dinosaurs Category:Carnivores Category:Terrestrial Dinosaurs Category:Semi-Aquatic Category:Crocodiles (Pseudosuchians) Category:Creatures with mini-devasaurs skins